This invention relates to a device for preventing the starting of a two-wheeled motorcycle without its stand being brought to an inoperative position, so that there can be avoided an accident which might otherwise occur when the motorcycle runs with its stand projecting sideways therefrom.
Generally, in this type of motorcycle, the stand device includes a stand pivotally supported by a bracket secured to the motorcycle body frame and urged by the biasing force of a spring to move to the forwardly inclined operative position so as to positively support the motocycle, which remains stationary. If the driver forgets to move the stand to its inoperative position and starts the engine while the stand in its neutral position projects sideways from the motorcycle, the front end of the stand may strike the ground or some object on the ground while the motorcycle is running. The reaction of a shock of collision of the stand against the ground or some object on the ground may cause an unexpected hazard to the driver because the motorcycle may overturn.
In one type of two-wheeled motorcycle, there is provided a stand device including a stand adapted to be brought to a forwardly inclined operative position to support the body of the motorcycle when the latter is stationary, to be automatically brought to a neutral position when the forward end of the stand is released from contact with the ground and to be brought from the neutral position to an inoperative position by the driver (U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 705,253).